mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Safari
MySims Safari, otherwise known as MySims Expedition, is a game in the MySims series. It was developed and published by TheTasmanianDevil and Nintendo. The game was released on the 14th May 2022 for the 3DS and Wii U although the game later became available on the NX and GCN as well, after the console adaption process was finished. The plot of MySims Safari mainly revolves around exploring new places, meeting new Sims and conquering the Black Warriors and MorcuCorp, while also enjoying new landscapes and styles the game incorporates. Gameplay Plot Main article: MySims Safari/Plot '' You are a rice farmer, on a remote island. It is your 16th birthday and your parents (Cedella and Walker) have allowed you to explore the Kingdom. You soon begin your safari around the kingdom. You soon end up in Oyster Bay; a small fishing island, where you meet Yuna and Sachiko; two young girls who work for there father, Hisao. Yuna, who is also 16, decides that she will also explore the kingdom and she comes along with you. Stop MorcuCorp and The Black Warriors and restore the ravaged islands to their former self. Characters ''Main articles: Portal:Characters in MySims Safari and Scrapped Characters in MySims Safari. All characters are made with a chibi-style design. With the exception of Robots, Trevor and Nicole, all sims have a badge, signalling what interest they have. Each characters interests corresponds to their house, their belongings and their psychology- e.g. spooky, would generally correspond to a Gothic mindset, however this can change from time to time. All inclusive characters are found here: Portal:Characters in MySims Safari.' '''However there are also exclusive sims appearing in each version; Wii U, 3DS, GCN and Wii. Originally, when there was going to be a DS version, the exclusive sim was known to be Megurina Luka, but when it was cancelled, no other information about her appeared. '''Wii U Exclusive Character:' Luke 3DS Exclusive Character: 'Natalia '''GCN Exclusive Character: '''Kage '''Wii Exclusive Character: '''Miku (Hatsune) Cameo Appearances 'Totoro - 'From My Neighbour Totoro appears in MySims Safari. He lives in Shibuto. When spoken to he will say 'Booargh!!' out loud and in the text bubble. 'Faith Connors - 'From Mirrors Edge. '''Yuna - '''From Stitch! The Anime. Locations For a map of the locations, click here. 'Oyster Bay: An Island dedicated to fishing and pearl farming. Lions Harbour: Dry savannah lands where lions and parrots are seen often. Neverand: The dusty old relics of a power plant. Cowboy Junction: A town that hasn't changed since the times of the cowboys. Shibuto: Shibuto is an island full of dark secrets and mythical creatures. Lumineer Landing: Rockets are frequently being launched here. The Relentless Tunnels:'An island whose mining mysteries are yet to be unearthed. 'Greater Fortunite Stronghold: 'Fortunite is frequently found here. 'Renee's Nature Reserve: 'A beautiful reserve specializing in pigs. 'Forest: '''The island's name explains it all.' 'The Royal City: 'The home of the king of the kingdom. 'Mauna Oruna: 'A tropical island situated by a volcano. 'Pecan Meadow: '''A cute meadow south of a dark tangled jungle of dead trees. Reviews IGN rated the game 8.3/10, appraising the use of colour and diversity, especially when creating the islands. They also said the game was a good difficulty for both young and old players, but said that the art style was quite childish and some of the minigames were relatively easy. The game fared well on the international market, with 800,000 copies being sold in Japan on the first six months of availability, and over 1.8 million copies sold in Europe in the same time. In North America, the game was recieved positively and gained 2.4 million copies in the first four months, and was particularly strong on the 3DS version. Gallery MySims Safari.png|Wii U cover for the game. MySims Safari 2.png|Original DS cover. MySims Safari 3.png|Gamecube cover MySims Safari 4.png|3DS Cover Mysims safari 6.png|Wii Cover Category:Games Category:MySims Safari Category:Tasman's Stuff